


Friendship

by pushkin666



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Craig is having to deal with his breakup with Damon and the tabloid interview he gave. Bruno is helping him cope.





	

“Here.” Bruno picked up the wine glass and offered it to Craig. “Drink and forget about it.”

 

“No thanks. Besides, don’t you know I’m an alcoholic? You shouldn’t be offering me wine!” Craig’s tone was bitter as he waved the glass away.

 

Bruno placed it carefully in front of him. “You are not an alcoholic my friend, anybody who knows you will know this.”

 

Craig ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. “Yes, but it’s not about the people who know me, is it?” he asked. “It’s the fans, those people who read the newspapers and believe what Damon is saying. They’re the ones who’ll think I’m a lush who can’t do without a drink every day.”

 

Bruno patted his hand. “You should not let him get to you. He is not worth it.”

 

Craig’s mouth took on a bitter twist. “Well I thought he was, at least for a while. I honestly cannot believe he has done this.”

 

Bruno shrugged a little. “He is hurting and he is lashing out. He could have said worse things.”

“Than me being an alcoholic? I don’t think so. And why are you standing up for him?” Craig’s voice hardened. “It’s not as if you were ever friends with him. You didn’t like him.”

 

Bruno took a mouthful of his own wine, dark eyes gazing at Craig. “You are right,” he said. “I never liked him but I put up with him for your sake. That is what friends do. He seemed to make you happy.”

 

“Some of the time,” Craig muttered, “but certainly not towards the end.”

 

“You must put out an interview repudiating what he has said. But make sure it’s a decent paper, not a tabloid like he used.” Bruno wrinkled his nose in disdain. “You need to tell your side of the story, my friend. “

 

Craig looked thoughtful as he picked up the glass of wine and sipped from it. Bruno was right. He did need to say something. The initial hurt and bitterness left over from the tabloid interviews that Damon had given would eventually wear off and he knew that he couldn’t let Damon get away with labelling him an abusive drunk. Not to his fans. They already saw him as Mr Nasty. It wouldn’t take a lot for them to believe he was guilty of physically abusing his partner and being an alcoholic like his father. He smiled at Bruno and took another sip of wine. “You’re right,” he told him. “I have a lot to say. Perhaps I should mention how I am still looking for love.”

 

Bruno looked stricken at his words and Craig wondered why. Surely Bruno would be happy for him to find another relationship? After all, they were friends and friends wanted the best for each other. Bruno had proved that. He’d been extremely supportive since the break up with Damon, calling and texting at least every day which Craig knew was unusual because Bruno liked his own company and sometimes could go a week without speaking to anybody.

 

“You’re a good friend,” he told him saluting him with the glass. “A very good friend and you give good advice too. I’ll let you know what I’m going to say in the interview before I give it and you can let me know if you think I’m being foolish or not.”

 

“I will.” Bruno’s response was quieter than before. “Because that’s what friends are for Craig, and that’s what we are. Good friends.”

 

“To friendship then.” Craig chinked his glass against Bruno’s. “I wouldn’t give up ours for the world.”


End file.
